User blog:Mochizou/Name
A/N: 'Hello! So this episode is a recreation of episode 9 (as the others have been tbh) so spoilers ahead. I didn't intend to follow the story for this long but I wanted to use the same story for introduction and then I kept following it for my character's arc. Thanks for being patient. From the next ep, I will be ''finally ''going down my own route so there'll be some exciting (I hope) stories. ''Tori is a god, and as a god she believes she should be worshipped. Except she's not worshipped, she's unknown, a long forgotten god. Tori has one wish, to be offically reocgnised as a god and she'll go to great lenghts to get there... ''Stray God.episode 9.'''Name'' At Gegi's, they're preparing dinner when they hear a knock at the door. It's Ash and Kieri with a half-dead Tori Ash: 'T-- Tori needs your help! '''Gegi: '''Tor-- ''Cam stands in front of Gegi 'Cam: '''Borderline! ''He draws a boderline between the trio and himself knocking Ash, Kieri and Tori backwards 'Kieri: '''A boderline?! '''Ash: '''WHY?! Please let us in! Mr. Cam. Mrs. Gegi! I BEG YOU! Tori is...TORI IS ABOUT TO DIE!! ''Cam hesitates for a moment before making a decision 'Cam: '''Fine. I'll only let you inside ''Ash falls through the borderline 'Cam: '''Gegi. Cleanse Ash's blight for her '''Gegi: '''Right! ''She walks her through to the shower room 'Gegi: '''This water comes directly from the spring in the garden. Now wash your body. '''Ash: '''Tori needs this too! '''Gegi: '''It's too late to help Tori-chan now. If Kier isn't given punishment, he'll... '''Cam: '''Gegi. Take over for a bit. I'm gonna visit some nearby Shrines. '''Ash: '''Wh-What for? What exactly is Kieri's "punishment"? '''Cam: '''Ablution. An ablution is a ceremony for expelling blight. It requires three Shinki, so we'll need two more besides me. '''GegI: '''You do realise what'll happen if the ablution fails, don't you? '''Cam: '''Yeah. For now though, we need some Shinkis and quick. ''Cam goes to leave and takes a look at Tori. She's in a bad way 'Cam: '''From the looks of it, she won't last until the morning. Kieri! Take one step from that spot and I'll kill you. ''Kieri turns his head 'Kieri: '''Whatever ''Cam leaves in his car to visit the other Shrines. Ash gets started on cleaning her blight 'Ash: '''Tori seriously might die! But what's this punishment Kieri has to be given? Oh please! ''Please, ''help them both! Actually...Who ''does ''help Gods and Shinkis? ''Cam has made his way to Yazzy's Shrine 'Yazzy: '''Tori is!? '''Cam: '''Yes '''Shinki 1: '''An ablution... '''Shinki 2: '''If you fail at it, you'll get eaten by a Phantom! '''Shinki 1: '''What! By a Phantom?! '''Shinki 3: '''I had a friend who took part in one. She helped out with a serious ablution. I don't know what happened to her. She never came home. '''Sarah: '''If you'll permit it, I offer my help. '''Shinki 1: '''Hold on! What are you saying?! '''Sarah: '''She did grant me the name "Dani" at one time. '''Cam: '''Thank you, uhh... '''Sarah: '''Sarah '''Cam: '''Now we just need one more! ''The other Shinkis step back as a way of showing their unwillingness to take part. Noticing this, Cam bows his head 'Cam: '''I, Cam, am most grateful of your assisstance. I ask you all not to fret. Worrying would only affect Lady Yazzy's health. ''Cam leaves to search for more Shinkis '''Yazzy: ''(thinking) There's no guarantee that using Shinkis can save a master once corruption has already begun. What kind of Shinki stings it's master this much in the first place?! Tori, you ''must ''slay Kieri! ''Gegi receives a call from Cam who informs her of his trouble in finding a third Shinki Gegi: 'Unless we do something...Unless we do something, Tori-chan's gonna die... ''Ash makes a move, heading for an unknown destination '''Ash: ''(thinking) One more! I need to find one more Shinki! I'm certain Stray would come to Tori's aid. But...she'd also....She'd also....kill Kieri. In that case...I have to face my fear and not be afraid ''Ash is outside Lizzy's shrine. She knows the risks involved if Lizzy finds out but she doesn't have a choice Ash: 'HUNTER!! HUNTER!! HUNTER!!! ''Lizzy and her Shinki's are in the middle of a meeting. One of Lizzy's youngest Shinkis enters the room and informs Hunter of Ash's presence 'Lizzy: '''What is it? '''Hunter: '''Oh it's nothing ''(he turns to the girl) ''Ignore her. She's clearly too ill-mannered to even offer a polite bow. ''Back outside 'Ash: '''HUNTER!! PLEASE!! I NEED YOUR HELP!! HUNTER!! HUNTER!! HU-- ''A hand grabs her from behind silencing her. Back at Gegi's Shrine, Cam returns with only Sarah 'Gegi: '''YOU COULDN'T FIND ANYONE ELSE?! YOU DUMMY! DID YOU EVEN LOOK PROPERLY?! '''Cam: '''I did look! But no one's gonna help the Shinki of a god they've never even heard of. ''Gegi begins to cry 'Sarah: '''Please, pull yourself together! Tori! Tori! ''Kieri begins to walk away 'Cam: '''HEY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE! '''Kieri: '''Whatever! ''Kieri walks off but he bumps into Hunter 'Hunter: '''Where are you going? '''Cam: '''Hunter? '''Sarah: '''Who? '''Hunter: '''How is Tori? '''Cam: '''Wait, but isn't Tori your group's sworn enemy?! '''Hunter: '''Yes, she is! But I personally owe her. Plus...''she ''came to ''me ''for help. '''Gegi: '''Ashin?! '''Hunter: '''I suggest you give her a talking-to. I warned her myself, but she still came to our front door. Lizzy would've have attacked her if she'd known ''Hunter walks over to Tori 'Cam: '''Well, I don't know what kind of debt you owe her, but we got our three Shinkis now. '''Hunter: '''No, from the looks of it...this is going to be tough. Tori, can you hear me? Revoke Kieri's name and banish him. Your condition is too severe! ''Tori shakes her head '''Ash: '''Tori! '''Sarah: '''She refuses to listen to reason '''Cam: That's why an ablution is an only option. Hunter: 'What did you do, Kieri? '''Kieri: '''Nothing really. '''Hunter: '''Then why did you try to leave? '''Kieri: '''What does it matter? '''Hunter: '''Could it be because you feel guilty? '''Kieri: '''It's because I'm sick and tired of all of you! I said I didn't do anything! '''Cam: '''That so? Then take off your shirt '''Kieri: '''Huh? What for? '''Cam: '''Just shut up and do it ''Kieri removes his hoodie and his shirt. The others gasp and Kieri hears a sound. A Phantom is growing on his back. Kieri panics 'Kieri: '''WHAT IS THIS?! '''Cam: '''DAMN! You stung your master that much?! Are you ready? '''Sarah & Hunter: '''Yeah '''Kieri: '''Nasty! It's talking! GET IT OFF! HURRY! GET IT OFF ME! ''Hunter, Sarah and Cam form a triangle around Kieri 'Cam: '''We now cleanse this spirit belonging to the Tori god and presever the name with which it was graced. '''Kieri: '''What? '''Hunter: '''With defilement expelled and avarice removed, a sincere, principled, just soul '''Sarah: '''With flesh pared, may he be cleansed. ''The three draw borderlines which enclose Kieri inside. It cause agony for him. Kieri screams in absolute pain and the pain causes Tori to worsen. 'Kieri: '''AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH '''Ash: '''What's going on? '''Gegi: '''An ablution in this sense involves cutting flesh. This is a beating. One that uses Shinki Borderlines. ''Kieri is in complete agony. His eyes have turned red from the pain and the Phantoms presence. He tries to break out of the triangle but he's completely trapped inside 'Ash: '''A beating...?! '''Gegi: '''As former humans, only Shinkis can judge the sins of other Shinkis. And once an ablution begins, it can't be allowed to stop until it's over. Not until the Shinki has confessed and repented to every sin it bears. '''Kieri: '''LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT, DAMN IT! '''Cam: '''KIERI! What evils have you comitted?! Confess it all! '''Kieri: '''SHUT THE FUCK UP!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!! '''Gegi: '''But if the Shinki doesn't... ''Kieri continues to transition into a Phantom. Two large Phantom wings sprout from his back. This causes Tori more pain as she edges closer to death. 'Hunter: '''NOT GOOD! HE'S TRANSITIONING INTO A PHANTOM! ''The trio shrink the size of their ablution triangle cause Kieri more pain. He desperately tries to escape as Tori clings on for dear life 'Gegi: '''Don't look Ashin '''Ash: '''STOP THIS! THIS IS CRUEL! IT'S TOO MUCH!! '''Kieri: '''WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! I'M NOT THE ONE TO BLAME! All this...just because of some loose change...? ''The Phantom continues to cover Kieri 'Kieri: '''YEAH, I SWIPED STUFF! I STOLE STUFF! I BROKE STUFF! SO WHAT?! YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND TOO! IT'S BECAUSE WE'RE DEAD! But not them...They get to have it all! A future....memories...family...friends...They get to have it all. Why don't I? WHY DO I GET NOTHING?! Yeah...I'm actually all alone. I have nothing. Nothing at all.... SO WHAT IF I STOLE IT ALL?! SO WHAT IF I BROKE IT ALL?! EVERYONE SHOULD BE JUST LIKE ME....and die! '''Sarah: '''IT'S NO USE! IF HE KEEPS IT UP....! '''Hunter: '''CAM! CHANGE INTO THE KOKKI AND SLAY HIM! '''Cam: '''QUIT FREAKING OUT YOU DUMBASS! IT'LL COLLAPSE IF I LEAVE NOW! BESIDES, I'D ONLY MAKE THINGS STORMIER IN MY KOKKI FORM! USE YOUR BRAIN FOR A MINUTE, MR. BIG SHOT!! ''The Phantom continues to take over Kieri, it begins to spread over his Shinki mark. Kieri's spirit sits in a park, swinging on a swing '''Sarah: '''HIS MARK! '''Hunter: '''IF IT GETS ENVELOPED! IT'S ALL OVER! '''Cam: '''DON'T BE GIVING UP '''Tori: ''(thinking) His name....I need to call his name...before it disappears....Before he crosses to the other side...! ''Kieri's spirit begins walking off towards the Far Shore Tori: ''(thinking) I need to call his name...! ''Tori begins to near the end of her life and Kieri's spirit edges ever closer to the Far Shore. The Phantom has nearly completely covered his Shinki mark Ash: 'Kieri!! '''Gegi: '''Ashin! '''Cam: '''IT'S DANGEROUS. GET BACK! '''Ash: '''KIERI! DON'T CROSS OVER TO THE OTHER SIDE! DON'T LET YOURSELF BECOME A PHANTOM! TORI'S STILL HERE FOR YOU KIERI!! SURELY YOU CAN HEAR HER!! HER WORDS ARE ALMOST LIKE A MOTHER'S! Even when..Even when you kept betraying and hurting Tori, she kept on enuring it! But if you're still going to betray someone like that...THEN WE'RE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE! '''Kieri: '''F...Friends... ''Kieri's Shinki mark has almost vanished. One of his eyes has become a Phantom's. A tear flows down the other cheek. It's unclear if Ash's words are reaching him. 'Tori: '''KIERI!! ''He hears Tori's voice 'Tori: '''It's true...that you can't interact with New Shore people...on equal terms anymore...But, Kieri...I granted you a person's name! So....SO LIVE AS A PERSON!! LIVE, KIERI!! ''Kieri's spirit turns away from the Far Shore as it hears Tori's words. Kieri's Shinki mark lights up and the wings vanish 'Kieri: '''I...I....I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'M SORRY! I STUNG TORI!! I STOLE THE MONEY, AND I TRIED TO...F-FEEL UP ASH!! I STOLE THE SKATEBOARD, AND I BROKE THE WINDOWS!! I TOLD LOTS OF LIES TOO!! I WON'T DO IT ANYMORE...I'm really...I'M REALLY SORRY....I'M SORRY!! ''Kieri breaks down in tears and the Phantom on him slowly disappears. Gegi sighs with relief and Tori smiles. Kieri continues to cry and scream as the ablution, which carries on til morning, comes to a close '''Gegi: '''Okay! You're both all better! '''Tori & Kieri: '''I thought I was gonna die there... '''Gegi: ''(to Kieri) You already ''are ''dead. ''Tori's blight has completely disappeard but she looks exhausted, as does everyone else Cam: 'This is why I hate punishment.... '''Tori: '''Thanks for helping this dimwit, I appreciate it. '''Hunter: '''I would hope so. '''Tori: '''I never thought it'd cause you this much trouble either Ash. Kieri come here! ''Se grabs Kieri's arm and pulls him towards Ash. She bows their heads '''Tori: '''I'm sorry! You, too! '''Kieri: '''I'm sorry! Ash! '''Tori: ''(thinking) If Ash....If she hadn't brought us here, I probably would've died where I was. And if she's picked Stray to be one of the Shinki's, the unbearable pain might've led me to use Stray to kill Kieri. And if she hadn't stopped Kieri when she did...If Ash hadn't have been there..She...saved us! ''Ash finds herself in tears and she rushes over to Kieri and Tori and hugs them. The three all cry together Ash: 'I'm so glad! You're both all right! '''Kieri: '''I'm so- I'm sorry, Ash! ''The sight is a pleasant one, Hunter and Sarah both smile, as does Gegi. Cam is busy crying too '''Kieri: '''Thank you... To. Be. Continued. ''Next Time: '''''The trio pick up their lives from this incident and start their lives again Category:Blog posts